<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Six Little Strangers (Chibi!Sides and Reader) by Blue_Mistfall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457099">Six Little Strangers (Chibi!Sides and Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Mistfall/pseuds/Blue_Mistfall'>Blue_Mistfall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Six Little Chibis [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Chibi!Janus, Chibi!Logan, Chibi!Patton, Chibi!Remus, Chibi!Roman, Chibi!Virgil, Crofters, Rumours of haunted house</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Mistfall/pseuds/Blue_Mistfall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader gets to live with Thomas for a while despite being warned that his house is haunted. But what really is behind all those rumours?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Six Little Chibis [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Six Little Strangers (Chibi!Sides and Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on the chibi versions of the Sides created by @chibisidesm8 (see here: chibisidesm8.tumblr.com )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damn anxiety. Why does it show up when not invited? – you thought, pulling the blanket over your head. For some reason your body decided that it was high time for alert and jerked you awake at… you looked at the phone – 2:48 AM. Awesome. Just awesome. You rolled over, sighed and licked your lips that appeared to be too dry.<br/>
Slowly but steadily, although the adrenaline was still boiling in your blood, you got out of bed and walked downstairs. Literally everybody had been discouraging you from staying at your friend Thomas’s house, although you still did not understand what the matter was. You knew him well enough and were sure that he was not a maniac or, even worse, a cultist or anything. Of course, some believed that singing was not the best hobby for a guy, but this was their very idea.<br/>
However, while making your way to the kitchen, you heard peculiar sounds. Most of all they resembled ‘numm, numm, numm, numm’, as if someone was munching on something particularly delicious. But they could not be possibly emitted by an adult – too quiet. A child? Thomas lived on his own… and children were creatures that ALWAYS gave themselves out with something, unless… No, it could not be so. Thomas was not possibly able to keep a child hostage, you thought, turning the smallest light on – and you froze, for you clearly remembered that the table had been clean when you and Thomas had left the place. Now there was a half-full jar of purplish pink jelly in the middle, and in addition there was an uneven track of jelly from the jar to the floor.<br/>
“What in the world?..” you muttered, putting your finger into the jelly remains on the table and tasting it. Raspberry and… blackberry?.. Eating in the middle of the night was not your usually habit, and if someone had been doing it here, they couldn’t have escaped. And ghosts did not eat. Did they?.. With another sigh you cleaned the table and put the jar into the fridge. Last thing you needed was showing yourself as a slob, even though it was not your deed.<br/>
Drinking a glass of water did make you feel calmer, so you walked back to your room, still listening for foreign noises along the way. And, surprisingly, you went back to sleep quite quickly, although it didn’t last long – you awoke once again (with a start) at half past six.<br/>
You sat up, absent-mindedly combing your hair backwards with your fingers, when the door was pushed open from the outside, and the proof that you hadn’t been delirious at night burst in.<br/>
Those were three very alive dolls, all male, but dressed in various fashion. One that was escaping other two, carrying what looked like a tiny grey sweater, was dressed in a strange black-and-green tunic (complete with a green sash over the shoulder) with an outstanding number of frills, puffy striped shorts of the same color (you unwillingly thought about ridiculous medieval outfits at their sight) and knee-high boots. As about the chasers, one of them had more everyday clothes on (sky blue polo, brown pants and dark laceless shoes) and the other… perhaps it was the prince outfit from an actual doll. Most probably it was so.<br/>
All three froze upon seeing you (as did you), but then the black-and-green one dropped his trophy, raised his arms in a threatening fashion, fingers curled like cat’s claws, and with a ‘rawr, rawr, rawr, rawr!’ approached to you. The one in the blue polo immediately grabbed the sweater and tied it around his neck, while the ‘prince’ took out his sword (most probably made out of a knitting needle).<br/>
Seeing that you were astonished, but not willing to attack, the black-and-green one stopped and blinked at you in curiosity. That’s when your instincts kicked in, and you made the motion before you realized it took place – in a moment the not-doll was sitting in your palms, moving around in attempts to get out. You circled your thumbs and forefingers around his middle to secure him from falling and then began examining him. First of all, even holding something like a kitten was nothing compared to this – you could feel the tiny heart beating under your fingers, and no fur was preventing it. He was very heavy and warm, and now you could see that the three not-dolls practically shared the same face, except for minor differences. The one you were holding had a curled moustache and a grey lock in front among his other brown messy hair, and his eyes were red for some reason, while the ‘prince’ had green eyes and tidier hairstyle. As about the third one, his eyes were blue and hair was of lighter shade than his mates’, and in addition he was wearing a pair of impossibly little glasses.<br/>
“Who in the world are you?” you asked. “Soooo, those were you scaring the people away right? I’ve heard too many comments about Thomas’s house being haunted or something.”<br/>
The not-doll in your hands crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in pride, while the one in glasses let out a soft meep – judging by the tone, most probably it means ‘sorry’.<br/>
“Let me guess. Thomas knows, right?”<br/>
The one in glasses nodded, having received a push from the ‘prince’.<br/>
“Well, if you’re interested, I mean no harm,” you said, lowering the black-and-green one onto the floor.<br/>
“What is going on?”<br/>
The not-dolls squeaked in delight and rushed to Thomas who was standing in the doorway. He quickly scooped all three up and gave them a reproachful look:<br/>
“Have I told you not to attempt to chase our guests from the house? I have. So why are you wreaking havoc now? This is a dead ender about you, Remus, but what about you two?”<br/>
“Remus?” you repeated, walking up to them. The black-and-green one did his best to give you a dramatic bow with such serious face that you couldn’t help giggling at this. “Are you kidding me? Remus… like Romulus and Remus?”<br/>
“Almost. This little one is Roman.” Thomas pointed at the ‘prince’ who nodded. “And this one is Patton. Little mischief makers, especially Remus, but they mean no harm if you don’t hurt them… Pretty sure you’re not going to do so. I’ve seen you deal with animals.”<br/>
“Of course I’m not,” you approved, suspecting that the last statement was addressed to the little ones more than to any of you. “So where did they come from? Are they some kind of house-elves?”<br/>
“Not exactly. They just… kind of… appeared. They state that they do not know where they came from,” Thomas replied. “I tried to investigate, but all I received was some rumors about haunted houses, creaky floors and other garbage, so maybe I’ll try once again later. Alas, most people tend to toss heavy things at what scares them, so the chibis grew suspicious of you as well.”<br/>
“Chibis?”<br/>
“A cute word for cute beings, right?”<br/>
Finally feeling confident enough about it, you asked:<br/>
“So it was one of you who almost gave me a heart attack during the night, hmm? Who could’ve thought that jelly could be the source of fright?”<br/>
Remus, Roman and Patton meeped in unison, shaking their heads and exchanging glances, as in ‘what are you talking about?’.<br/>
“I went down in the middle of the night to have a glass of water, and there was a half-finished jar of jelly in the kitchen,” you explained. “Besides, I heard someone munch on it. I definitely did.”<br/>
“Logan,” Thomas muttered. “I should’ve known that his weakness would take over…”<br/>
“Wait, there are more?!”<br/>
But Thomas darted away so quickly that your question was left hanging in the air. Not for long, for when you returned from the bathroom and opened the wardrobe, you stepped back, for another small person was laying on the top of the stack of your clothes, arms under the head and one leg over the other. This one was dressed in a black suit with a cape with yellow backing and a bowl hat, and the left half of his face was for some reason covered in teeny tiny green scales. He also appeared slightly taller than his mates.<br/>
“What are you doing among my clothes?” you asked. The chibi sat up and blinked at you, showing that his eyes were mismatched: the right one was brown and the left one was yellow. Then he showed another oddity by yawning: his tongue was significantly flatter than human and was forked at the tip.<br/>
“Meep, meep,” the chibi replied, slyly glancing at you.<br/>
“No, you were not hatching chickens there,” Thomas’s voice sounded from behind. “Stop staring, they lived with me long enough for me to begin understanding them… That’s what you say, Janus, but that’s a lie, right?” The chibi – Janus (what a good name for such a ‘two-faced’ one) – meeped some more times. “No, you were not thinking about your sins. Maybe you were resting on the shelf? Now that would be the truth!”<br/>
“So there are… one, two, three, four, five… how many?”<br/>
“Not surprised that you haven’t seen Virgil yet. He’s the most cautious of all six. I won’t be surprised if he’s lurking around… His only wish is to protect his pals. Now…” Thomas caught Janus (who was attempting to sneak away during the conversation) by his cape and put him into the chest pocket of his pajama shirt. “It’s time for breakfast. Let’s go.”<br/>
The kitchen was already abuzz with action, for the chibis were losing no time. Patton was operating with the ladle, pouring batter on the frying pan supported by Roman, while Remus was flipping the pancakes and tossing them onto the plate; a new chibi in glasses, black shirt and jeans and with a striped tie on his neck was spreading the already familiar jelly over the cooked pancakes and another little stranger in a black hoodie with plaid purple patches was working magic over the teapot, adding herbs from various jars into it pinch by pinch. Besides, this last chibi appeared to be armed as well as Roman, for a scythe (most probably made out of a sharpened piece of metal jar lid tied to a stick) was hanging on his back. That probably was Virgil, for he jumped up and held his weapon at the ready as soon as he heard two pairs of feet instead of one.<br/>
“Calm down, Virgil,” Thomas stated. “I wouldn’t have allowed you cook if you were in danger, right?”<br/>
The one in the tie – presumably Logan – finished his work, stood up and lowered his head, having placed his right hand onto his chest.<br/>
“This is the way he apologizes,” Thomas clarified. “I guess he’s sorry for scaring you in the middle of the night.”<br/>
“Mm-hmm,” Logan nodded. Virgil hesitantly retrieved his scythe and examined you head to toe (his eyes appeared to be mismatched as well as Janus’s: right was purple, left was green; Logan’s were blue and brown respectively, but in his case the difference wasn’t as striking), then let out a wary eep. Logan gave his pal a reassuring pat on the shoulder; Virgil nodded and returned to his pot.<br/>
“What brew are you making today?” Thomas asked, examining the already added ingredients. “Ah, your classic Good Morning one? Great… An increased portion too? Twice great! You see, these little guys are very confident and would only accept help when really necessary. I’ve offered mine, but it was rejected. Besides, some of them are very picky about food, so it’s minus trouble when they cook.”<br/>
“Understandable,” you muttered, marveling at the skill with which the chibis were operating with tools larger than themselves.<br/>
“Besides, it always comes out delicious,” Thomas ensured and released Janus, who dashed to the sink. “Logan, your pals want Crofters too, you’ve had more than enough! Or do you want to have that reaction again?”<br/>
This day was weird from the very beginning, but in a good way, you thought while leaving the kitchen to finally get properly dressed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>